Reversed
by RavenExpert
Summary: Italy just wakes up from his usual siesta. But something is weird: Everyone's personality suddenly change! He and Romano had to find their usual friends and solve the whole thing before it got even worse. 2Ps, and rated T for blood, violence, and bad language. Country names and human names are different people.
1. First Stop

Reversed

by RavenExpert.

A Hetalia fanfiction.

Rated T for violence, blood, and bad language.

Chapter 1: First Stop

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

"Ve! I'm late for the World Meeting! Germany's going to yell at me again!"

Italy soon got out of his bed and wore his blue military suit. He hurriedly opened exit door, but when he opened it, the door hit someone else who was on the other side of the door. It hit quite hard actually. Italy was startled. He peeked behind the door, and it turned out that Romano was the one behind the door. His nose was bleeding. As he was getting pissed, he stared at Italy with an angered pair of eyes.

"Dammit... Look when you're going to open a door, you bastard!" Romano yelled directly towards Italy's face. He could feel his brother's boiling blood just from looking at him.

"Ve! I'm sorry, Romano! Please forgive me!" Italy was fidgeting. However, strangely enough, Romano stopped bickering and sighed as he was holding his nose. Blood smeared on the back of his hand too.

"Fine... I'll forgive you just this time... Where are you going?" Romano stared at Italy when he saw that his brother was ready, as if he was about to go somewhere else.

"I'm going to Germany's place. There's a World Meeting today, isn't there?" Italy tilted his head.

"Oh yeah... Dammit. Of all possible places, it has to be Potato Bastard's place..." Romano's nosebleed had stopped already. "I'll go with you. I have to be present too, right? Even though I don't want to..."

"Really!? Yay! Thank you, big brother!"

"Shut the hell up! Now you have to clean this blood! It's getting on my nerves!"

"Ve, ve! Alright, Romano!" Italy accompanied Romano towards a bathroom to clean his wound, as he was looking happy. Romano just making a "tch" face as he kept holding his nose with the back of his hand.

* * *

Berlin, Germany.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Germany!" Italy rushed inside the conference room followed by Romano from behind. But something's weird. No one is present in the conference room. Not even a presence, not a single person.

The brothers entered the room, but nothing seemed to be out of place. Each chair were placed correctly and the carpet seemed fine. It would be more accurate to say that nothing had happened in the conference room.

"Now what? Are we so late that the meeting's over already?" Romano just glared at the empty room before he turned to his brother. "This is so your fault, you stupid brother!"

"Ve! I'm sorry, _fratello_!" Italy continued fidgeting again as Romano showed a death glare on him.

Not long after, someone came into the room. Italy and Romano turned their faces towards the person. It was Germany. Seeing his friend, Italy quickly approached the buff with a smile on his face. "Germany! I'm so glad I found you! Where are the others? Has the meeting finished already?"

"Oh no. I change the meeting place. It's not in Berlin. It's in Frankfurt. I haven't told you yet?"

"No. That's why I went here..." Italy looked down. Germany smiled a bit and kissed Italy's forehead. Romano soon turned angry and scolded him.

"Hey, Potato Bastard! Don't you dare got any closer to my brother than this!"

"Oh, really? It's not your business though." He replied with a smirk, something that Italy didn't expect at all.

"G-germany?"

"Yeah?" Germany turned his face towards Italy.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Don't worry about me. The meeting haven't started yet, but the train to Frankfurt won't wait." Germany was about to leave the brothers.

"Then why did you come here in the first place?" Romano asked Germany with a bitter tone.

"I came to pick something up. I'll go on ahead, since I have to arrange the meeting." Germany gave a grin and then he left the brothers.

When he was out of sight, Romano gritted his teeth as he showed a face of annoyance. "Dammit. That Potato Bastard is just keep getting on my nerves..."

But something more unusual happened. Italy didn't respond to that comment. Going by his usual personality, he would defend his best friend. But that didn't happen. Romano, of course, noticed that Italy had gone quiet. "What's wrong?"

Romano's question woke Italy up from his daydreaming. "Huh? Uh, nothing, big brother! Let's take a train to Frankfurt! We don't want to be late for the meetings!" Italy ran towards the entrance door with Romano chased after him.

* * *

Train station to Frankfurt.

"Our train will arrive in an hour. I'll look around to find a restroom, so you stay here, you bastard."

"Ehehe~! Roger!" Italy raised his hand happily, as Romano turned away and left him. Italy sat down on a bench while waiting patiently for Romano and the train to arrive.

* * *

...

In front of the restroom.

Romano heard a commotion nearby. He wasn't really interested at first, but since there's a lot of people, it might be important. He looked at the giant watch in the train station, and it seemed that he still had time left. He went to the direction of the commotion. He fit himself into the crowd, trying to see what happened. He immediately closed his mouth when he saw that someone was killed, shot in the heart.

Seeing a bloodied corpse made Romano wanted to vomit. But luckily he could stand it. _Dammit... A murder case in broad daylight like this... This world has gone straight to shit..._

He exited the crowd to get away from the sight. He couldn't really help it. He heard some people discussing about the murder case, unknowingly.

"How creepy... A murder in a broad daylight..."

"Yeah... And according to the police, the killer might still be around!"

"We have to get out quick... Who knows who will be targeted next!"

"I hope the killer can be captured soon..."

Now he couldn't just stay. Romano sneaked into another part of the station to find something since he was so curious. He walked into an alley a bit, until he felt that he had kicked something gently on the ground. When he looked down, he saw that the thing he kicked was a pair of glasses.

"What the hell is this? Glasses?" Romano picked it up.

It was a pair of square-shaped glasses with no frame on the upper part. The lens was cracked a bit. He examined it, and he was shocked to see small traces of blood stains on the lens. The glasses was located not far from the crime scene, so it must be connected with the case. But after seeing and examining the glasses, Romano raised one of his eyebrows.

"This is America's glasses, right? What the hell is it doing here? And why was it stained by blood?"

After a few moments of silence, Romano narrowed his eyes and seemingly to be in deep of thought.

"That American bastard... didn't kill someone... right...?"

...

* * *

_**A/N: This should be enough for a prologue... I think. I suddenly got an idea to make this fanfiction so here you go. The concept of the idea itself is actually pretty interesting. I hope for your good responses, and please review!**_

_**I usually create fanfic about USUK, but now I want to change a bit. This is about all of them. America had done something bad?**_


	2. Different

Reversed

by RavenExpert.

A Hetalia fanfiction.

Rated T for violence, blood, and bad language.

Chapter 2: Different

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

_What's America's glasses doing here!? He didn't... kill someone... right?_

Romano's attention was too fixed up with the glasses. But he finally snapped out of it when he heard the announcement call.

_"Attention please. The train towards the city of Frankfurt shall arrive in a few minutes. Please passengers to stand behind the yellow line."_

He quickly looked at the nearby speaker, as he heard the announcement call repeating over and over. "Crap! I have to get back before I lose the train!"

However, before he went, he stared at the glasses he held. What should he do with it? Leaving it here might be for the police's best interest, but if this continues then America might be suspected for murder. Of course, square-shaped glasses with no frame on the upper part is common, but he couldn't just leave it before having everything cleared... Then again, a nation shouldn't be charged for murder, since they must have a reason for doing that.

"Let's find another clue around here." A nearby policeman ordered the officers, and they started to shatter to various points. Hearing and seeing this, Romano knew he had a little bit of time left to decide.

"Kh! That troublesome American bastard!" Romano stuffed the glasses into his pocket before he ran away from the alley to meet up with his brother. Luckily the train hadn't arrived yet when he met up with Italy. He panted and sweated hard. Italy soon became worried after seeing his brother in a condition like this.

"_Fratello!_ I was so worried! Where were you and why are you sweating so much!?"

"Sh-shut up... It's none of your business..." Romano wiped off his sweats. "Anyway, let's get ready."

Few minutes later the train came. Romano couldn't tell his brother about the murder case for the moment since it would only freak him out. They picked an empty seat and the train left for Frankfurt.

* * *

...

It was for about an hour in the train already. Italy got worried since he's afraid that the World Meeting had started. It's pretty far from Berlin to Frankfurt, so it should take few hours. He was restless but Romano kept preventing Italy to go off on his own. The train was not really full of people. It was rather empty. But strangely enough, the Italian brothers could feel an uneasy feeling in the train. Romano himself was feeling restless. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

Few minutes later, several sounds of gunshots occurred in a train few blocks away from where the Italian brothers were in at the time. Italy quickly cowered behind Romano, while the latter's feet were shaking. Of course, he was scared too.

"Ve! Wh-what was that, I wonder...?" Italy was shaking and trembling. "This is scary, Romano..."

"Shut the hell up, you stupid brother! I'm scared too!"

_Still, gunshots? Could it be that..._

Romano was silent for a second. Italy noticed that his older brother had gone silent. "R-romano...?"

The latter gulped a bit before speaking. "...Listen here, you stupid brother. I'm gonna go see the gunshots, and you're coming with me." Romano stared at Italy.

"Ve!? B-but why!?"

"Because I'm too scared to go alone, dammit!" Romano's voice scared Italy. "Veneziano, you're so going with me!" He took Italy's hand and ran towards the other train to find out about the gunshots.

They kept on running, until they finally found a crowd. They tried to fit in, and Romano saw the similar thing in the train station: the corpse was shot in the heart.

"Th-there's a murder!"

"Let's run away!"

Few people started to go to another train for security. That's understandable, since the killer could be still around. Italy grew even more frightened. "M-murder!? Brother, we have to leave too!" He grabbed Romano's hand tightly.

"You stupid, where can we leave!?" Seeing Italy's scared face, Romano sighed and brought him to another train. He gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Veneziano, I want you to listen carefully, don't ask questions, and don't shout." Romano's intonation sounded intimidating. Italy nodded nervously while sweating, for his brother's action. Luckily the train they were in was not full. It was rather empty with few people on board. "There's a murder case in the train station back then."

"Ve!? What-!" Romano quickly closed Italy's mouth, preventing him to shout. "Shut up! I told you not to shout, right!?"

Italy calmed down a bit, and Romano released his grip and his hand from Italy's mouth. "The victim in the previous case is the same with this one: shot in the heart. So the culprit must be the same."

"Th-then, are you saying that you can catch the culprit...?"

"Of course not, you bastard. But I have a guess about the culprit."

"Ve!? Who is that!?"

Romano was hesitant for a second. He calmed himself down a bit. "...Sorry, but it can wait. You won't believe it anyway. I'll tell you some time later on."

"...Ve... Alright then..." Italy sighed since he was bummed. Romano grabbed his hand, dragged Italy to another train to find a seat.

...

* * *

...

Several moments later of nervousness, the train finally arrived at their destination. They went to the arrival block and looked for a map to find a way out of the station. Then, not long after they read the map, someone approached the two brothers.

"Oh, you two had arrived already?"

Italy and Romano turned their faces to see the person. Italy was relieved to see that it was America. But the same didn't happen to Romano. Rather, he raised his guard. America was standing pretty far from them, but it was still in their field of vision.

"America! Hey, where's the meeting? Are we too late?" Italy quickly asked questions.

"Nope, you're not too late. I'll escort you." America pointed towards the exit.

Italy was ready to follow America at anytime, but Romano held Italy back. He prevented Italy to walk forward with his right arm. The latter was confused by his brother's action. "Romano? Why are you stopping me? We have to arrive at the meetings fast..."

Romano tried to muster up his courage to talk. He took a deep breath first. "America... Why are you wearing different glasses?"

Italy wasn't convinced by the statement. But now that he mentioned it, America did wear a different pair of glasses. Rather than his usual glasses with no frame on the upper part, he wore a full-framed one. He thought he was just changing his style though. "I thought about changing styles for a while. Why?"

This is a dangerous situation. Romano himself didn't really know how to react. But this is a real gamble. "Isn't yours... this one?"

Romano pulled out the cracked glasses with small trails of bloodstains. Seeing it, Italy soon shivered a bit, but he was further surprised by his brother's unexpected action. Was he trying to be brave? Was he trying to overcome fear?

America only stared at the brothers. "That kind of glasses are common, right? What makes you think that it's mine?"

"Because the place where I found it, is nearby the murder case where the victims are shot in the heart." Romano was sweating.

"Then? What makes it different? Killers who shoot are not uncommon. It's a farce if you're trying to blame everything on me." America smirked a bit. Romano gritted his teeth, since he couldn't counter back. In a way, America was right. He didn't have enough evidence to begin with.

_What am I doing...? Dammit... It was fool enough of me to make assumptions based on groundless evidences..._

Seeing Romano in this state, Italy soon fidgeted. He wasn't sure now whether the person in front of them was telling the truth or not. But in this time, he had to take a chance. He wanted to make sure of everything, top to bottom. He nodded for a second then he turned his face towards America.

"America... Is this really you? If it is, then... can you... prove... it?" Italy stammered. Romano turned his face towards his brother.

The said nation raised one of his eyebrows. "We are enemies during the World War II, right? With you being in the Axis while I'm in the Allies."

"...Other than that?"

"Other than that?"

Few seconds of silence later, America smirked evilly and chuckled a bit. "...I never knew you're such a smarty pants."

Before the two of them noticed it, he pulled out his guns from the waist pocket, aimed it fully at the brothers. Both of them were shocked and Italy quickly hid behind Romano. Of course, Romano was the one who wanted to cower back, but now that he had turned the table, he couldn't give up.

"Can't believe that such simpletons as you guys could make it." America turned on the cartridge. Now the gun was ready to fire at any time. "But it's over now. Die."

Both brothers closed their eyes when they heard that the trigger was pulled. When they opened it, they were surprised to find that they were okay. Not a single drop of blood. But in front of them was another person, cloaked in black hood and black coat. He was like an assassin with black clothes. Under the cloak, they could see that he was wearing a military uniform, but they couldn't determine the color.

They looked at the ground, and their eyes were locked on a bullet on the ground near their feet. The person in front of them was holding a saber with a hand guard and a sheath hanging on his left waist. It seemed that he blocked the bullet using his saber.

"You...! Gh!" America shot few more bullets, but all of them were blocked by the person.

Surprisingly, the three of them could see him chucking a bit. "Luckily Japan had taught me how to maintain traditional swordsmanship..."

As he continued to shoot, the cartridge went empty, and the person used this chance to grab both of the Italians arms and ran away towards the different direction. With the cartridge changed, America soon shot again, but the bullets were blocked yet again. However, the person was having a hard time because he had to protect the brothers too. So when he was looking the other way, one of the bullets hit his left shoulder.

_I can't continue like this... Better get these two to safety first._

Ignoring the shots, that person ran faster, making the two brothers ran faster too to catch up. They soon disappeared when they reached the exit, and America didn't manage to get them. He panted hard and took a cellphone, dialing some numbers as he stuffed his guns before it attracted the attention of the crowd.

"...I got them, but I lost them."

The sound of the other side sounded calm. _"...I see. Well, it's alright. We'll eventually run into them anyway. Keep the pace. You're our leader, right?"_

"I'm the real leader." He stuffed his cellphone back as he went inside the station.

...

* * *

...

In a certain house nearby the station...

"Are you two alright?" The cloaked person asked the brothers.

"Y-yes..." Italy stammered, since he didn't know what to say. "B-but we have to tend to your wounds quickly!"

"Forget this. Anyway, it's nice to find another nation out there." He sighed a bit.

"Another nation? So..." Romano lowered his guard. He was curious as to what the person had to say.

"Can't remember the voice? Alright." The person lifted up his hood. As the hood was lifted, the face was revealed. And when the face was revealed, the brothers were shocked to see the face. "Nice to see you again, Italy, Romano."

"Y-you..."

"England bastard!"

...

* * *

**_A/N: New chapter, new idea. England's first appearance. I kinda like this chapter since I created an evil America. Nice! An evil character is what you'll need in every story. Please read and review!_**


	3. Pathways

Reversed

by RavenExpert.

A Hetalia fanfiction.

Rated T for violence, blood, and bad language.

Chapter 3: Pathways

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

The sudden appearance of their former enemy shocked the Italian brothers even more. The usual self-proclaimed gentleman with bushy eyebrows and blonde hair appeared right in front of them with black cape and cloak.

"It's nice to see you again, Italy, Romano." He turned his face towards the brothers.

"You... England bastard!" Italy soon cowered behind Romano, and the latter seemed afraid too.

"You little... Maybe I should really left you, huh!?" England's face became angry and he cracked his arms. But he tried not to get too far and sighed a bit to let out of his frustration. "Still, are you two okay?"

"Y-yes..." Italy stammered. "But how do we know that you're the real England...?"

"Hmm... Let's see... Back in the war, I swore that I would change every single radio shows in your country into documentaries, and every communication system into pigeons." England held his chin. "Is that good enough?"

Hearing this, the Italian brothers sighed in relief since he's the original England that they knew. Romano shoved Italy away from him as he looked disgustedly towards the window. "Tch... Where are we anyway? And what's with that American bastard?"

"You're in a house that I rented a few days ago. This place is secured, so you don't have to worry about anything." England explained.

"Ve... But I don't understand... America is so scary..."

"You idiot. Do you actually believe that it was America? Do you actually believe that the self-proclaimed idiot hero to be that evil?"

Both of them went silent. In fact, that previous "America" had revealed his true identity anyway. He is not America. He's someone else. But who is he?

"Do you have any idea of who he is?" Romano asked England.

England shook his head, giving a sign that he didn't know. "No. But I accidentally overheard his conversation with someone else when I was strolling the streets."

"Ve? Really?"

"Do you think that I would be lying at times like these?" England sighed. "I couldn't really hear the whole conversation though. But I know his name."

"His name? Who's that bastard's name? I'm prepared to destroy him anytime!"

"You won't believe it, but apparently his name is Alfred, as in Alfred F. Jones."

Both brothers were shocked to hear this. "B-but, Alfred F. Jones is..."

"America's human name. I don't know why, but apparently that's his name." England turned his face to another direction. "At first I thought that that guy is America's human form. But apparently, he's not. He's someone else. No. _Something_ else."

"V-ve... England, do you have any plans to do after this?" Italy tried to talk casually.

"Honestly, I don't have a concrete plan. But for now I'm planning to find another nations too. We have to find more information on people like him." He sighed and turned his face again towards the brothers. "The information I got is not sufficient. Possibly, there are more people like him."

"Brother, what should we do?" Italy turned to Romano, while the latter looked back at him.

"Like hell I know! But if what this England bastard's saying is correct, then we don't have much choice." Romano talked back.

"Whether you believe me or not is your freedom. But..." England looked down a bit before he released his cloak, revealing his usual green military clothes. But something is different. His left shoulder was decorated with red stains and a wound. Italy soon freaked out when he saw this. Previously, Italy only noticed the other wounds on his body, but this one he didn't notice at all since he was too focused on the conversation.

"England! We have to treat that wound fast-!" Italy soon paused. "...Eh?"

"You do realize it, yeah? Those people... they are able to harm a nation. If we act not accordingly, then we'll die. I still don't know how they do it, but if this happens, then we won't live long."

Romano seemed to notice something weird. "You're okay with the wounds, though? Are you really that bastard England?" Romano soon raised his guard again.

England sighed a big one as he tapped his face. He wanted to get angry, but he knew that getting angry wouldn't solve a thing. He decided to hold his emotions first so he wouldn't snap. "...This small wound won't hurt much. Things like these are normal with me, since I had been wounded heavily in past times..."

Italy pulled Romano's sleeve a bit. "_Fratello_, I think this is the real England. We should try believing him."

"Kh... Whatever you say... I'll go along with you for a while, you bastard. But if you put even a slightly suspicious act, then I'll kill you right there."

"What a troublesome pair of brothers... Do what you want. Don't say that I don't warn you." England face-palmed himself.

Italy took some of white cloths to cut with. He created bandages from it. "England, I'll treat the wounds. Please sit down."

"Huh? I've told you already: I'm fine."

"Just shut up and sit, you piece of shit!" Romano got angry. "Healing is something that my brother is good at. You should be grateful!"

England sighed, and then he sat reluctantly as Italy bandaged his wounds. England was rather surprised to see that Italy did it quite well. It didn't hurt anymore. Seeing Italy like this, England suddenly remembered a question that he wanted to ask. "By the way, I saw you guys before I saved you. Italy, how do you know that he's not the usual America?"

"Ve? It's actually Romano is the one who discovered it. He said that Ame-Alfred was wearing a full-framed glasses. I wanted to convince myself, so I asked if he could prove it..."

"That's the part. How do you make him reveal his own identity?"

"Ve, ve... It's because he doesn't know." Italy finished bandaging and then he sat down on a wooden chair.

"Doesn't know?" England lowered his hand. It seemed that the shoulder was better. "What do you mean?"

"That Ame... uh no. Alfred only knows that we were enemies during the World War II, but that's it."

England raised one of his eyebrows. "...Do you have any more information?"

"Once, America and I went search for a readable atmosphere together. But Alfred doesn't know about it."

Romano was surprised that Italy could talk with England in ease. He's usually scared and cowered himself, but this time is rather different.

"Readable atmosphere? Are you stupid or something?" England's face looked like he had gotten something. "...Wait..."

"What, do you get something?" Romano narrowed one of his eyes.

"...I think I've figured how to tell who's the real one and who's the fake one besides the personality." England held his chin. "It was rather easy, but we need to be keen about it."

"Explain it more specifically. I don't get it." Romano demanded.

"Those people know about history between the countries, so asking them about history is no good. But fortunately, maybe they don't know about the personal relationship between the nations."

"Personal relationship?"

"A relationship that was done by the countries not as a government, but as a normal being." England turned his face towards Italy. "Just like what Italy said. America and Italy searching for... that, is something unrelated to the government. In other words..."

"The other way to tell apart between the real and the fake is to make sure that they know the "special" relationship."

"Nice. You're quick on this one, Romano." England stood up. "Anyway, now that we know it, we should be able to tell apart. But first, let's find some weapon for your protection."

"I won't need weapons, you bastard." Romano looked away.

"You'll need one, you bloody git. Italy, you too. Let's go to a blacksmith." England stopped before he exited the room. "By the way, Romano, what's this about glasses?" He turned his face towards the elder of the brothers.

"Huh? It's this." Romano pulled out a cracked pair of glasses with small stains of blood. "I found this near the site of a murder case where the victims are shot. When I saw Alfred was wearing a different kind of glasses, I figure that something must've happened."

"America won't kill someone. I-I just know that!" Italy tried to talk his opinion with courage.

"I know. He's not the kind of person to do something that radical. The murderer is Alfred, that's for sure."

...

* * *

...

Alfred strolled down the street as he kept his eyes wide open to find the three that he didn't manage to capture in the station. When he was looking around, he saw someone. He stopped as he looked at the person.

"Hi there, brother." The person waved at Alfred as he approached him. "So, how was it?"

"Hmph. It's just you, huh Matthew? I lost them, that's all."

"I thought our leader was supposed to do better than that." Matthew crossed his arms behind his head. "Wouldn't it be better to hasten our plan?"

"No, it's too fast. I want to enjoy the killing sense for more." Alfred licked his lips a bit. Somehow, he felt a great sense of anger and excitement, all mixed into one. "My fingers and my hands are trembling with excitement. Right now, I just want to satisfy my lust for blood."

"Oh-ho! That's so creepy, Alfred! But, as expected from our leader though. I like that part about you. Next time bring me along on your chase too!"

"Shut up. I need you to calm Arthur down. He's such a bother."

Matthew sighed. "Alright then... Man, I can't believe that he's part of us."

"The more the merrier." Alfred rubbed Matthew's hair. His looks soon turned evil as he narrowed his eyes. "I'll become the anti-hero of this story."

Both of them disappeared into the heaviness of the crowd.

...

* * *

...

Meanwhile, England brought Italy and Romano towards a blacksmith so they could have a weapon for their protection. However, since the two of them weren't cut out for battles, they had a hard time to pick one. England was getting impatient, but luckily the Italian brothers found something suitable for them. Italy decided to use a staff, while Romano decided to use a long halberd. The younger of the brothers noticed the elder's chosen weapon. "Ve? _Fratello_, you choose the same weapon as _Fratello_ Spain's."

Romano soon turned his face towards Italy with a reddening face. "Sh-shut up you bastard! I pick a whatever weapon I want!"

England's blood soon boiled up. Of all the nations, he had to find these ones. But, he is still lucky that he is able to find his usual friends. "Alright now, you noisy brothers... We're going to search for others. Where should we start? Honestly, I think we should find Germany first, since this is his homeland. He should have a greater advantage."

As England suggested that, Italy remembered the Germany he encountered back in Berlin. But this also gave him an idea. "Why don't we go to Berlin? We met the strange Germany in there, so the real Germany might be there too."

"You _idiota_, why are you so sure?"

"No, there are chances. Berlin is Germany's capital. Government's influence is especially big over there. There are possibilities that Germany might be there. Nations are bound by government, so chances are not zero." England held his chin. "The problem is, how do we get there...?"

"Can't we go using train?" Italy was holding his staff.

"You stupid, we bring dangerous weapons with us. Your staff might not attract attention, but my sword and Romano's halberd might do."

"What? You're blaming my weapon?" Romano was annoyed.

"Your choice of weaponry."

The three of them was thinking hard on how to get to Berlin without being caught suspicious. Few minutes later, Italy seemed to get an idea. "Um, this might be weird, but maybe if we hide our weapons, wouldn't it be fine?"

"Hide it? How?" Romano turned his face towards Italy.

"Ve... Cover them with bandages?"

"You_ idiota_! That will only add MORE suspicions!"

England was still thinking. "Not really... We'll just find a golf bag or a guitar case. That should take care of the suspicions, right?"

Italy and Romano turned their faces. That should do it.

...

* * *

...

The trio went into the train station to reach Berlin. Romano had a guitar case with him, so people weren't so suspicious. England covered his sword with the black cloak he wore earlier, but Italy left his staff as-is. It was a convenient one after all. The staff could be compacted into a smaller one.

As the train went on, they sat on the seats as they waited until the train reached the destination. However, apparently it wouldn't be that easy.

Several minutes later, a loud sound of explosion occurred. The passengers went into a panic and the trio quickly got off their seats and went into the nearest window to take a look. It turned out that the rail tracks were bombed, which made it impossible to use.

_"Attention please. There has been an accident involving the train. The arrival might be delayed. We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience."_

The trio looked at each other and nodded. Actually, Italy was afraid, but he couldn't cower out. He had to do what it took to meet Germany. He might have answers. Romano wasn't actually hyped to meet the Potato Bastard, but he also had duties to do.

They exited the train and talked to the workers. One of them looked at the trio and approached them. "Sir, I'm terribly sorry, but please go back to the train."

"No, it's okay. We'll walk from here. Is it a terrorist?" England turned serious.

"It might be... But we can't involve citizens on this, sir."

"We work for the government, and we have something to do in Berlin. If this incident is no simple terrorism, then we'll have to take action."

"But sir..."

The looks at the trio convinced the worker. It seemed that he could tell these three about the bombing incident.

While England was taking a look at the explosion site, Italy turned his face towards the rail tracks. He and Romano were shocked to see two people standing at the very end of their field of vision. Two people were standing at the another end of rail tracks. The explosion was big, so people wouldn't be able to see across the destroyed path. But somehow the Italian brothers were able to see through.

And what shocked them more, is that the two people somehow resembled the brothers.

* * *

**_A/N: New chapters. Now the plot seems easy to guess huh? Oh-ho! But you're too naive. There's a lot of plots to go, and a lot of plot twist to read. You'll never see the end of the greatness of evil characters. This one is kinda rushed though.  
_**

**_Read and reviews are welcomed!_**


	4. Late

Reversed

by RavenExpert.

A Hetalia fanfiction.

Rated T for violence, blood, and bad language.

Chapter 4: Late

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

"Alright~! Isn't this awesome, my dear _Fratello_?"

"Shut up, you crazy brother. You're noisy."

"You should put up with me a bit! At any rate, looks like Leader was right. He is so smart, I'm kinda scared."

"Our mission is done here, let's go Lovino."

"Hey, wait, Feliciano! Shouldn't we beat them up to death first? Sure that'll please Alfred a bit, right?"

"_Fratello_, what are you talking about? The one that we have to beat up is different. And I can't wait."

"Feliciano, I like your style!"

"So, shall we?" Feliciano cracked his knuckles as he turned back.

"Alright!" Lovino followed behind as Feliciano was smiling evilly and both of them left the place.

...

* * *

...

"T-they are..."

"_Fr-fratello!_ I'm scared!"

"Don't cling to me, you bastard!" Romano shoved his arm, trying to make Italy go away.

"You two troublesome brothers! Stop it this instant!" England scolded the Italian brothers with an angered face. The brothers grew afraid and went silent. England sighed and talked with the train workers. Luckily the workers could speak English so the conversation went well. As he finished talking, he approached the brothers.

"Looks like it's going to take a while until the rail is fixed. We can't stay still here, so let's roll out. We have to reach Berlin before _they_ did." England glanced towards the spot where the two other people were standing right before they left. "Though looks like we're gonna lose this race... But why are they here?"

"Seems like they are heading towards the same destination as us. We have to hurry, bastard Brit!"

"Do I have to teach you some manners before going, lad?"

Hearing England's accent changed a bit, Italy soon cried a bit. But then he tried to calm the two down. "Y-you two! Please stop this! We have to go quick, or else they will beat us!"

As Italy pleads, England's anger subsided since he was deep in thought. What would make they go through the same route as they were? ...Hold on... That would mean...!

"...No good... They know that we are heading towards Berlin!" England widened his eyes as he was holding his chin. "Let's go! We have to go fast!"

England dashed out as the brother followed him behind. "H-hey, England bastard! Care to explain what's going on in your mind!?" Romano was getting impatient.

"Germany, or other countries is in Berlin! That's why they blew up the rails! They are trying to delay our arrival!"

"T-then!" Italy stammered, since he didn't want to continue.

"Someone we know is still alive in Berlin! We have to hurry!"

* * *

...

"Kuh...gh..." A person was panting as his arms, legs, his whole body was injured badly. He was leaning against the wall in a room which seemed to be an office. His head was bleeding a bit, and he couldn't keep his eyes open all the time. "T-this... is... bad..."

"Come on... Is this the end? I thought that you could put up a decent fight, since we're similar..."

_This is... a whole different level... I can't..._

"Leader said that we can't kill you yet, but I don't know if I can hold it any longer..." The person who seemed to be the latter's opponent, started to sigh and pull out his whip. "Oh well, I think I can entertain myself for a while longer before I leave." He whipped it hard and swung it high towards the other as strong as he could. The attack injured him further.

"Do me a favor, and die." His eyes looked different. Those were the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. "Feliciano and Lovino has held up the train which holds your saviors. But when the time they got here, they will only see the corpse of their beloved friend..."

Before he unleashed another attack, someone came into the room. The attacker turned his face against the person who entered. "Oh... it's you two... You're quite fast." He lowered the whip as the younger of the two looked at the beat-up person, sitting against the wall.

"Ludwig, stop hurting him. This is the Leader's orders."

"Tch, what, are you the Leader's seven light or something?"

"I'm just his right-hand man. Since he can't stand Arthur, he leaves the job to me."

"Some leader... But that's why I like him."

"We have to leave. We can't show anymore of our faces towards civilians. He said it; the true plans start later on."

Ludwig went quiet and glanced at the badly-injured person that he was torturing. "You're lucky, aren't you? Now you can live few days of hell before leaving yourself to death..."

"Ludwig, hurry it up. I'm not going to wait. You know how I hate waiting."

"Alrighty there, Feliciano. You don't have to glare at me..."

...

* * *

...

By the time the heroes arrived in Berlin, the town was in shreds. Ruins were everywhere, and the people were nowhere to be found. All around them, were corpses and people crying in the edges. The three couldn't comment a single thing. They were left stunned, confused, shocked, surprised, by the surroundings. Nothing could explain their feelings at the time.

"This... can't be..." England only stood there, stunned. He was too confused to comprehend. Romano only gritted his teeth and lowered his head, as if grieving. Italy cried and it didn't stop.

"Are we too late?" Romano whispered silently. However, England heard that, and looked sad for a second.

"Let's check the government quarters! We have to find out who's in here." Even though reluctant, Italy and Romano nodded. "Italy, stop crying. We can't give up yet. Let's try finding Germany." He looked at Italy, and the latter stopped crying as he tried to braze himself.

...

They headed towards the government quarters, but only found it in a severe condition, as if were attacked by a terrorist attack. With a slight hope they entered the quarters and tried to find the nation in there. However, no one was there. They went inside an office room for the final check. Italy and Romano soon freaked out when they saw blood in the room. The blood was not just a stain. It was a pool. England, tried to brazen himself, he entered the room and checked the pool of blood. "This blood... it's still new."

"N-new...?" Italy talked to England while he was still on the door, with Romano cowering behind him.

"Not exactly new, but it hasn't been few hours before our arrival. Judging from the blood, this must be a blood of a nation. But where did he go...?"

"A nation!? Then we have to go find him!"

"It's true that we have to go find him, but where is he?" England turned his face towards Italy.

"I-if he's injured, then if we find a nearby hospital it's okay, right...?" Romano replied with nervous voice. The rest looked at Romano, and decided that it would be a good idea.

...

* * *

...

They went to a nearby hospital in a nearby town to check about the nation. They couldn't tell anyone, so England asked about a patient that was submitted not too long ago. Luckily, they found the specialized doctor by the government to perform a medical check on the patient. The doctor knew about the nations, and apparently, he's the one who's taking care of the said nation. They were relieved, and worried at the same time when they knew that Germany was the one who's terribly injured. Relieved because they had found their target, but worried because of his terrible injuries.

"Sir, can you take us to Germany? We have to talk to him!" Italy pleaded the doctor. Being Germany's best friend, he couldn't resist the thought of his friend dying.

"I'm sorry, but we can't... Not yet."

"Not yet?" England raised one of his eyebrows.

"We can't talk here. I'll take you to his room, since it might be important to let you see him..." The doctor escorted the three to the patient's ward.

...

The doctor opened the door and let the three went inside. What they saw inside, was Germany sleeping on the bed, with medical equipments around his body. His face was covered with oxygen mask, and his right arm was injected with a serum.

"G-germany...?" Italy approached the bed-ridden nation slowly.

"He doesn't just experience normal wounds. Normally, nations will always regenerate from their wounds, right? But this time, he doesn't. He is greatly injured, and some of his nerves are damaged. I'm afraid I don't know when he'll wake up..." The doctor sighed slowly as he looked at the patient. "I'll leave for now, but please be gentle with him. He needs time to heal."

The doctor left the room, leaving the three alone in the room.

Romano took a seat and sat down as he was looking at his brother. "Veneziano..."

"Italy, are you okay?" England walked towards Italy and patted his shoulders.

"I'm okay... I'm glad to find that Germany's alright..." Italy was holding his friend's hand.

"...If you're okay, then why are you crying?" Romano asked Italy.

He was right. Italy's eyes were filled with tears and they dropped on his hands. "I-I wonder why... Is this happiness...?"

Romano and England noticed that Italy's actions were quite different. But they could understand his feelings. His closest friend was on a brink of death. Romano knew that he might act the same if the same thing happened to Spain or Belgium. England also knew that he might act the same if his closest friend was dying too, especially America.

As they were watching Italy sadly and silently, the room turned quiet as Italy was crying.

The silence were broken down when Italy stopped crying. He felt that a soft hand was rubbing his left cheek. Unlike the usual hard one, this one was soft and somehow soothing. Italy quickly looked at Germany's face. A small tear was formed at the end of his eyes when he saw that the bed-ridden nation opened his eyes and moved his lips a bit. The soft voice cheered up the mood.

"What's wrong... Italy...? This is not... the usual you..." As unexpected, the three looked shocked as Germany was smiling towards Italy. "What are... you... worried... for? I'll... make you... run... 20 laps... if... you keep... using... that face..."

Italy held Germany's hand which was holding his left cheek. He tried to smile as tears were flowing down on his cheeks, making the hands wet. "I-I don't mind... If running 20 laps can make you stay awake, then I'm fine! I'll run as many as you can...!" Italy cried even harder. Germany only smiled as he kept rubbing Italy's left cheek.

Romano stood up and went outside. England followed him from behind. As he closed the door, England asked the Italian who was sitting on a chair in the waiting lobby in front of the room. "Are you... sad?"

"Sad...? I don't know... Maybe, I'm just... happy. Seeing Veneziano like that, makes me... want to do something as a big brother."

England sighed in relief. He smiled a little. "I see... For now, I think leaving those two is the best choice. I'm sure that you think the same, right?"

"Yeah..." Small tears were formed in the edge of Romano's eyes.

...

* * *

**_A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. My crappy Principal gave us a great deal of home works during holidays... Even when it's Christmas! He gave us 12 test papers consists of 50 test questions (except Math, 40 questions) and has to be finished within a month! With the travels, and all other business during holidays, practically I only had 20 days to finish them all! Luckily I already finished 5 test papers in 3 days... That shitty principal... _**

**_Anyway, enough about my rant. Isn't this a nice GerIta moments? Hope you like it, and please review! Aww, Romano, you're so cute..._**

**_Oh yeah. MERRY CHRISTMAS 2012 AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013!_**


	5. Find Them

Reversed

by RavenExpert.

A Hetalia fanfiction.

Rated T for violence, blood, and bad language.

Chapter 5: Find Them

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**_In case you don't know, the human names and the country names are different pe__ople._**

* * *

...

Romano and England went inside the ward and they found that Germany was in a sitting position and Italy was sleeping on his lap. Germany rubbed Italy's hair softly as the latter slept soundly. He noticed the duo's presence and soon turned to their faces. He only smiled a bit. "Looks like I've shown my unusual side, eh?"

"Concerning the condition, it's no wonder." England replied. He sat down on a wooden chair in the room. He gulped down first before talking again. "Germany, I know that you don't want to remember anything further, but we need information."

"...I know." Germany turned serious again. "I was knocked out by a doppelganger. He said his name is Ludwig."

"Your human name."

"_Ja._ I also remember him saying Feliciano and Lovino too."

Romano looked away. "...Mine and _fratello's_ human name. Ya got anymore valuable information, ya potato bastard?"

"Not really. In my condition now, I don't think I'll be much of a help in battle, but let me tell you something."

"Yeah?"

He went silent for a minute before continuing. "You have to go look for America. He's one of the world's superpower. If he is captured by _them_, then we won't stand our ground anymore. I don't think we should worry about Russia. He's strong in his own way."

"You're right, but for now, we should confirm the safety of the European countries first. In this case, I guess we have no choice but to Border Hop."

"Hop... It would reduce your energy, but we shouldn't be worrying about that now, huh?" Germany said.

England nodded. He turned to the Italian beside him. "Romano, I need you to stay here. They know that Germany is still alive, and I'm sure that they will come again to hunt his down. I need you to protect this place."

Romano soon looked pissed. "I don't need you to order me around, England bastard! I'll do it even if you don't ask me to!"

"Alright then, if you say so." England turned to Italy, who was still sleeping. "We'll have to leave Italy here too. I'm going alone."

"Alone... Are you sure? You'll get killed if you're not careful." Germany sounded worried.

"We don't have much time, and we don't have enough manpower. For now, our objective is to gather the other countries as soon as we can. I have enough experience in fighting alone, so I'll do this. Romano and Italy will have to stay here until you're healed. Once you're healed, our strength should double."

Germany sighed in relief. "I shouldn't doubt you, huh? I'll leave it to you."

England nodded firmly. Then he stood up and took his sword. He turned to Romano with a serious face. "I'll leave this place to you. Guard it with your life."

Romano scratched his head with a bummed expression. "Can't believe I'm saying this to you, but... You can count on me." He said firmly.

The latter smiled and then left the room.

...

* * *

...

As England exited the hospital, he soon took up his hood and then started to think deeply. He was thinking about the next country he would check. He was not worried about Russia, since he was strong. Instead he was worried about the other countries beside him, especially the G8 members. They were some of the world's power, so naturally, he would be worried about them. With Italy, Romano, and Germany confirmed their existences, now he had to strive to find the others. After a few seconds, he looked down.

"At this point, I guess I have no choice but to go over there..." He was reluctant, but he felt that this was not the time to be choosing allies. He concentrated himself to Border Hop to the neighboring countries. The country that he chose was none other than his sworn enemy.

...

In the next moment, he arrived in another place, but he didn't stand up. Instead he fell down to a dark alley and crashed the brick ground. "Ow ow... I really need to concentrate harder..."

He stood up and then cleaned his suits for a minute. After that, he wore his hood again before he walked around to make sure that he was in the right place. When he saw the symbol of the town and the speech of the people around him, he knew that he was in his destination. "Alright, now that I'm here, I have to go to his house..."

During his trip in the area, he decided to take off his hood since he didn't want to be considered a suspicious man. He tried to keep a low profile. However, when he was near the government quarters, the place was rather crowded, so he couldn't go inside. "Kh... Why is it so crowded? At this rate, looks like I can't meet him eye-to-eye."

England retreated from that place and then went to a nearby quiet place. He took his cellphone and started to call someone. He waited until the other side picked up. "_Bonjour?_"

"Hey, France. Are you home?"

_"Oh, this is England, huh? I am home, but why are you calling me?"_

England went silent for a second. He realized that he needed to make sure that the one he was talking to was the France he knew. "Before that, I want to ask you something."

_"Oui?"_

"...Do you remember what happen during the April Fool?"

_"April Fool... Oh! When you wore that nurse outfit because of the embarrassing photos!? Man, I should've taken a picture when you still wore that outfit!"_

"Oh, so you don't deny it..." England started to clench his fists, but then he tried to relax them. "Forget that for now. Listen..."

_"Hm?"_

England told France over the phone about the things that happened. The latter didn't say anything until England finished talking. However, he was surprised by the event. "Right now, the Italian brothers and Germany are safe, but I don't know about the other ones. First of all, we need to confirm the G8's safety first."

_"Ohh... So that's why people keep asking me if I'm okay."_

"Wh-what?"

_"Someone people said that I'm not myself today. I found it weird since I feel like the usual me."_

England narrowed his eyes in seriousness. "They must be talking about your doppelganger."

_"Well, doppelganger or not, they can't possibly copy my beauty~"_

"Shut up, you wanker. I want you to cooperate with us now. Time is scarce. Help us on this one."

France was silent for a few minutes. Then he smirked and chuckled. _"This is rare, Angleterre. You came asking me for help!"_

"Hey!"

_"If you do this already, then it must be really urgent, huh?"_

"If you know that already, then start moving!" England started to lose his patience.

_"Okay, okay... I know that. I'll try to confirm the others' safety too. Begin with the neighboring countries."_

"Tch. Alright, I'll cut off now."

_"Wait, Angleterre."_

"Huh?"

France suddenly sounded serious. _"What are you going to do now?"_

England widened his eyes a bit. France's question sounded normal and hit the spot. He went silent before answering. "I, uh... I'm planning to get America. If he's in danger, we're in trouble."

The latter in the phone chuckled. _"Alright, Amerique's all yours, Angleterre."_

After that, the communication was cut off, ending the conversation. He stuffed back his cellphone to his pocket, then he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Hehe... Now what are you doing here?"

England turned back, and he was soon surprised. The man laughed and hissed evilly. What made England shocked was not that though.

He was shocked because the man's face was exactly the same as his.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Reviewed or not, I really want to continue this story. I haven't seen 2Ps hurt/comfort stories in the site and thus it makes me rather sad. I hope this chapter makes you happy!_**


	6. Escape

Reversed

by RavenExpert.

A Hetalia fanfiction.

Rated T for violence, blood, and bad language.

Chapter 6: Escape

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**_In case you don't know, the human names and the country names are different pe__ople._**

* * *

...

When England looked back, the one who was behind him was another person looking exactly like him. The only difference was a rather sinister and unpleasant aura around him. He wore the green military uniform England used to wear. He smirked mischievously. "I don't think you should do anything necessary, England."

England gulped down as he tightened his guard. "So, you're my doppelganger, eh?"

"Ehe..." The person took a book from his suit. England soon recognized the book as a magic book he had. "Sorry, but I need you to sleep for a while, or else Alfred will dispose of me."

"Alfred... America's doppelganger, huh?" England was sweating a bit. He looked nervous, but then he narrowed his eyes and smiled cynically. "Heh... Then I take it that your name is Arthur Kirkland, huh?"

"Whoa! You knew my name after all!" Arthur looked surprised, but England didn't look amused. Instead, he looked angry. Before he noticed it, Arthur was drawing a magic circle in the air very quickly. The latter was taken aback. "Now, begone!"

Flurry of thunders came out from the magic circle. In a nick of a time, England dodged it even though he received some damages. Before long, Arthur appeared in front of his sight and kicked him towards the brick wall, destroying it. England was unable to move for a few minutes. His body felt numb from the crashing. Arthur walked towards him and took his sword, readied himself to stab the nation.

In a nick of time, England grabbed the sword using his right hand before it reached his chest. He grabbed the sword quite hard, and thus his hand was injured and blood came out. He knew that his movement was locked since Arthur was pushing his body against his. England narrowed his eyes and then used his power to move away the sword from stabbing his chest to the left side.

Arthur kept on pushing the sword harder. England then smiled cynically and then suddenly he pushed his body forward. This action caused his left shoulder to be stabbed by the sword. Arthur was stunned by this act. Using a small time, England grabbed his sword and quickly used it to slash Arthur in the chest. Blood came gushing out as a result.

Arthur fell down to the ground as England pull out the sword in his left shoulder. "That's just crazy! You don't care about yourself!?"

"Crazy... But works, right?" England slowly approached Arthur, ready to slash him down again, however...

_BANG!_

...

When he raised up his sword, he was shot in the right chest. His right arm soon fell down and let go of the sword. England grabbed the wound quickly as he fell to his knees. Arthur turned back, and then his face soon changed from anguish to happy. Someone was holding a gun, and a smoke still came out of it. He put away his gun and then walked towards the duo.

"Alfred~! You came, finally!" Arthur approached Alfred as the latter felt disgusted by it.

"You're so late, so I came, and when I came, you were cornered." He replied, but he didn't even look at Arthur in the face. Instead, he looked at England, who was kneeling down, with blood coming out from his wounds.

"Alfred... America's doppelganger..."

Alfred smirked. "It's nice to see one of you in this situation."

"Who are you guys?"

"You can describe us as your dark sides." Alfred said plainly. After he said that, he soon pointed his gun towards England. "That's all you need to know for now."

In that situation, unexpectedly England smiled a bit. Alfred raised one of his eyebrows since he didn't know his intentions. Then, a crowd suddenly grew wild. He and Arthur turned back their faces, to see a group of policeman started to approach them. "Hey! What are you doing over there!?"

"A-Alfred! More unneeded people incoming!" Arthur looked scared.

"Kh! You!" When he turned to see England again, the latter was not there. Alfred was taken aback for a minute, and then he patted Arthur's shoulder. "Let's pull back for now. We can't make another scene."

"O-okay!" The two of them started to run fast, deeper into the crowd in the opposite direction.

...

Meanwhile...

"Dammit, you tea-sucker! You really owe me big this time!" France was running across an empty street with England on his back. He was sweating, so he might have been running for a while.

"Even I... don't want to ask a help from you..."

"But you're really close... Sending me a message when you're so beaten up."

"I need to take... some precautions, right?" After that, England's eyes started to close. The wounds seemed severe.

"Kh...! Hang on, _Angleterre_!" France gritted his teeth.

_This is not good... I can't stay here anymore, since they may still be around. Moreover, Angleterre's wounds are not to be underestimated... Maybe I should go to Spain's house._

France gulped down a bit before he closed his eyes to concentrate. In the next second, both of them disappeared.

...

* * *

Madrid, Spain.

France and England fell right in front of a house. Hearing the loud sound, someone quickly came out from that house. It was Spain. "Whoa!? What happened!? France... and England!?"

Spain soon walked to approach them. France stood up from the ground and then cleaned his clothes first before talking back. "Spain, I don't have much time to talk. For now, can you help me a bit?"

"O-oh? Alright then..." Spain helped France to carry England to his house. He put him on the bedroom and tended to his wounds for a while. After that, he went to the living room to meet with France.

"How is he?"

"It looks like he's going to be okay, but the wounds aren't healing... It heals, but in a slower rate than usual." Spain replied as he was washing his hands. "France, what exactly happened?"

France went silent before answering. "I don't know much either. According to _Angleterre._.. well..."

Spain listened to what France said intently, while the latter explained everything he understood from England. After he finished explaining, the Spaniard sighed. "This is just too much for me to handle!"

"Then try. Which reminds me, Spain. Have you seen your doppelganger?"

"Nope."

"That's a relief, I guess..."

"So what are you going to do now?" Spain turned serious.

"Honestly I still don't know. I think I'll just-"

"There's no time..."

France and Spain reacted to the voice's sudden appearance. They both turned to the voice's direction. It was England. He leaned against the door with his right hand hung onto the door. He was sweating and was holding his wounds. "Angleterre..."

"They call themselves as our dark sides... France, do you know something?"

"Dark sides? The countries' dark sides?"

"Supposedly."

France lowered his head and held his chin for a minute as he was thinking about it. However, few minutes later, the one who raised his head as if realizing something, was Spain. "Now that you mention it, I remember hearing something from my President long ago."

France and England turned to face Spain. "C'mon! It's my turn!" France spouted.

"What's it about?" England took a seat in the living room. It became a discussion between the three.

"I think... When the Nations are born, another one will be born with them... Something along those lines."

"Then... they are connected with us?"

"Could be. I'm not really good in this kind of stuff though."

The French turned to England. "Alright, what do you want to do, Angleterre?"

He was deep in thought before answering. "I'll contact the Italian brothers and Germany about this. I'm busy figuring out the others' condition. It pains me to say this, but I'm gonna need you two's help."

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" France soon looked as if he was going to cry. "Big brother's gonna get angry!"

"I meant what I said." England turned to Spain, completely ignoring France's fume. "Spain, can we stay here for a while? We can't go out recklessly at the moment."

Spain just smiled a bit. "_Si_, why not? As fellow Nations, we need to help each other, right?"

England sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"So Roma is with Ita-chan right now, right? If they're with Germany, then I guess I won't have to worry." Spain felt happier.

"Not really. Germany is in quite a fix too. I too, am a little worried about them, but given that we don't have enough manpower, I can't stay in one place."

"Well, that's true."

"Anyway, for now we have to take a rest before heading out again. Especially you, Angleterre." France turned to England.

"I know, I know..." The latter looked away.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Finally finished chapter 6. Hope you enjoy this too!_**


	7. Cornered

Reversed

by RavenExpert.

A Hetalia fanfiction.

Rated T for violence, blood, and bad language.

Chapter 7: Cornered.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**_In case you don't know, the human names and the country names are different pe__ople._**

* * *

...

"So, I just have to take a look about it?"

Romano's face looked bitter when he was on the phone. England's voice was heard from the other side of the conversation.

_"Correct. I can't walk around freely right now. At least Spain's safe though, so you don't have to worry."_

Romano's cheek soon reddening. "Wh-what the hell are you talking about!?"

_"You're worried about him, right?"_ England's tone was sort of teasing.

"S-shut up, you bastard! If you call me just to tease me, then I'll cut off right now!"

_"Alright, stay calm. How's Germany?"_

The latter sighed in distress and then looked around. It seemed that he and Italy were not in the hospital anymore. They were in Germany's house. Romano was called from his cellphone. He was talking in the hall while Italy was in the kitchen. "That potato bastard is fine. The doctor said that he could take a medical treatment at home, and _fratello_ was so noisy about it."

_"Can he fight?"_

"Who knows? If you ask me, I think he still can take some hits." Romano shrugged.

_"I see. Okay then, I'll leave over there to you. Since they seem to be targeting us, I don't think they'll do anything to your hometown as long as you're not there."_

"I know." After that being said, Romano cut off the conversation and then stuffed his cellphone to his pocket.

After he finished talking on the phone, Italy soon noticed that his brother seemed to have done talking. He approached him rather excitedly. "Ve~ Who are you talking to, _fratello_?"

"It's England bastard. Listen, you stupid brother. I have few things to take care of, so you stay here okay?"

"Ve? But I'm worried about you, _fratello_. England said that we should be careful, right?"

"This is a request from that England himself. He told me to look for information about those doppelgangers. Stay here quietly."

"O-okay..." Even though Italy did not agree, but he felt that there was nothing he could do for now. Romano left the building, leaving Italy and Germany inside. Of course, he didn't feel like leaving Italy to the Potato Bastard, but for now he realized that he had so little choices.

...

With pretty much caution, Romano brought his axe covered with a guitar case with him. He went to a public library to search for the information. England wasn't able to move due to his injuries, so this was Romano's time to work. He walked along the way as he looked around, making sure that there were not doppelgangers around.

As he was walking, he passed an alley. However, suddenly a sword came out from that alley, thus preventing Romano to go forward. He was shocked and stunned. "Don't move..."

He turned left to see who it was. He was wearing a white naval shirt, and had a black hair with soulless eyes. The Italian looked down on his body, and he saw that his stomach was bleeding. It was severe. "H-hey! You're Japan, right!?"

However, Japan jumped backwards, distancing himself from Romano. "D-don't come any closer! You're Lovino Vargas, right!?" He was panting, as his right hand was holding his wounds.

Romano soon got angry. "I'm not, you bastard! It's me, the Southern Italy! We've never communicated before, but at least you recognize Veneziano, right!?"

Hearing this, Japan lowered his sword. It appeared that he started to think that Lovino had the exact opposite of this attitude. That would mean that this man was the real Italy Romano. He wanted to talk further, but soon he fell to the ground, with his wounds opened. Romano soon approached Japan with a worried look. "H-hey, hey! Dammit!"

Having no choice, he decided to take his sword, sheath it, and bring him to the house. At that time, that was the only solution he could think of, since he was not really good in medical treatment or anything like that.

...

* * *

"Ve!? J-Japan!?" Italy was shocked to see one of his comrades were injured pretty badly. "_Fratello_, what happened!?"

"Like hell I would know! It seems he was attacked by the doppelgangers! MY doppelganger, to be precise." Romano looked so pissed.

Italy looked so frightened. He tried to brace himself, and brought Japan to his bedroom so he could tend his wounds. Germany, who was just coming out from the living room, saw this event. "What happened, Romano?"

"My doppelganger attacked Japan. Veneziano is tending to his wounds now." Romano didn't want to talk much with Germany since he hated him. He only followed Italy upstairs.

...

Japan grunted as soon as Italy finished taking care of his wounds. "Japan!"

The Japanese was still not feeling good. He sat down on the bed with his stomach and head was bandaged. "Italy-kun?"

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Italy looked relieved. "Ah, you shouldn't move around so suddenly! Your wounds will open up again!"

He sighed in relief. "I'm glad that you two are okay. How about the others?"

"Ve? Germany and England are okay, but I don't know about the others..."

Italy looked down. By that time, Romano came into the room and added himself into the conversation. "It seems that Spain and France are okay too. That England bastard told me."

"Ve? Big brother Spain and France are okay!? Whew..." Italy looked happy.

Romano turned to face Japan. He seemed curious about a lot of things. "So, that Lovino Vargas guy attacked you?"

Japan looked down. "Yes. I was on my way to search for the other countries when I was attacked. Those 2ps are really powerful."

Italy and Romano were attracted by the vocab. "2ps?"

"The name of those doppelgangers. They are called 2p. Like a game. As the name implies, they are our "second selves"."

"Where did you get this information from, Japan?"

The three looked at another one who came into the room. It was Germany. He looked so serious.

"My boss told me. He told me that those doppelgangers are called the 2ps. They are like, the non-existent version of us."

"Similar to our shadows, huh?"

Japan nodded, implying that Germany's hunch was right. "I asked him more, but it seems that he didn't want to tell me anything else. However, when I asked Lovino about his intentions, he said: "To become real"..."

"Real?" Romano was confused.

"So that's why they are targeting us." Germany said. The others turned their stares at Germany. "If what Japan said is true, then I can conclude that the 2ps are trying to "exist" in this world. However, since there shouldn't be two identical personifications, they had to kill us in order to become real."

"In other words..." Japan paused.

Germany nodded. "_Ja_. They are trying to make themselves "exist" in this world."

The room was silent after that conversation. Romano shook his head. "Dammit, I gotta tell England about this!"

"No need for that."

...

The four reacted to the voice behind them. They all looked at America, who was standing firmly by the door. The American smirked and scratched his head. "Now now, looks like everything's revealed, huh?"

The Italian brothers and Germany soon tightened their guard. Japan took his katana, despite his not-good condition. The America pulled off his hair, which apparently a wig. He also took his glasses and changed them to a brown sunglasses. The hair behind his wig was a deep, dark brown hair. He also took off his blue contact lenses, to reveal his bloody, crimson red eyes.

"Welcome to the party, dear nations! My name is Alfred F. Jones!" He took out his guns and pointed at them.

"The 2p!America!" Germany shouted.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Finally done... Hope you like this one too!_**


End file.
